


the beach

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, beach and bungalows and vacation that they deserve, mafia, mafia!au, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: Nathaniel takes Andrew to a place where they can be together for a while.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	the beach

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, so, about bloodfeather pt.3... yeah this is not it. chronologically this work takes place between "catching feelings" and "bloodfeather", giving a short glance on how their relationship developed pre-moving in.

Andrew fluttered his eyes open with the sunlight shining on him between the parted curtains. The location threw him off for only a second, shoulders relaxing when he remembered where they were. Never could he even imagine taking a vacation – with a partner, no less – but nothing felt less effortless than being there, with him, waking up in a cozy bungalow where they spent the night shamelessly cuddling.

\--

It has been a little spontaneous, really.

Nathaniel had been too busy and not seeing his face for a week landed harder on Andrew than he would’ve thought. So he shut down every objection his mind came up with when Nathaniel said “I want to take you somewhere.” and packed up in fifteen minutes.

It was late in night when the door knocked, but Andrew had already started living on his own after both Nicky and Aaron moved out to their respective journeys. He only texted Roland that he wasn’t going to his shift for a few days, and locked the flat’s door close.

The journey took a few hours and Andrew did try to sleep a bit, however it was near impossible as Nathaniel held his hand most of the ride.

“Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Nathaniel smiled.

“Insufferable,” Andrew complained as he clenched their fingers tighter.

Nathaniel had taken Andrew to the beach. The owners were waiting for them while Nathaniel pulled over to a vacant spot on the sandy parking lot, not challenging as there were only a few other cars in the area. They were greeted with warm smiles the moment they stepped out, the man shaking Nathaniel’s hand after a momentary confusion on whether or not he should lean in for a hug.

“Long time no see, Nathaniel,” he decided on saying, eventually. “Abby and I were wondering if you forgot our faces."

“Never in a thousand years, David,” Nathaniel responded. “I missed you, too.”

“Welcome back,” the woman, Abby, also greeted and turned to Andrew. “And you must be the mysterious guy we’ve been hearing of.”

_Ha ha._

The mysterious guy. You mean compared to the undercover mafia leader next to him?

“Mystery solved,” Andrew sarcastically joked. For some reason, he was irritated.

“It indeed is,” David cautiously replied. He showed them the bungalow they’ll be staying in a moment later. “I’ve dealt with the arrangements you wanted. Also, you will be the only guests during your stay since we are very much closed right now.”

“I owe you, David,” Nathaniel said. His voice carried an uncomfortable weight. “Again.”

It was Abby who answered. “Count it for everything you’ve done for… everyone,” she smiled. “Again.”

Andrew was missing something between the lines and he didn’t know what.

By taking the lead, David didn’t let the conversation to stir into uncharted emotional territories. Andrew was thankful, and he knew Nathaniel was too from the way the tenseness of his muscles relieved. “Let’s show the kids where they’ll stay, you must be exhausted,” he turned at them. “It was a long ride after all.”

Next day, the weather was nice enough to dare swimming.

Andrew looked around to fill in what he couldn’t see in the dark and with the exhaustion of the car ride. They were in a small and isolated enough cove, the only way to reach down there being the stony road passing between the resort area and the pale yellow of the sandy beach, extending far into the narrow mountain road that leads to small villages. The resort itself was also small – consisting of only six bungalows placed with an equal distance from each other and an open area for dining – but the vastness of clear blue sea within their grasping reach made everything seem irrelevant.

“We are going to freeze, aren’t we?”

Nathaniel took off his tee ~~(focus _focus_ )~~ and winked at Andrew. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Andrew, understandably, hadn’t packed swimsuits so he was wearing one of what Nathaniel packed (bought) for him. It the exact kind he would buy, not too short but not long either, and was his exact size. He appreciated that the three pairs he was gifted didn’t have price tags on them because he knew he’d probably need to smack Nathaniel’s head if he knew how much they actually cost.

He was starting to wonder if the vacation was as spontaneous as he thought.

“There are multiple ways to find out,” Andrew said. “For instance, you can go in and tell me if you can still feel your legs.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “No, that doesn’t sound really fun.” He took a step closer.

“Nathaniel,” Andrew backed away. “If you let what I know crosses your little mind, even _linger_ there for a second longer, let alone execute, I will- _shiiiiiiiii-_ ”

Nathaniel had grabbed Andrew from his waist and was running towards the water as Andrew braced himself for the impact. They met the water with inhuman amount of splash, which contributed by raining over them, while Andrew cursed over and over again.

_It was fucking freezing._

“What were you saying?” Nathaniel asked innocently.

“You just signed your own demise.”

“Would this ‘demise’ be here,” he pulled Andrew in deeper, “or should I wait for after the breakfast?”

“You are a cheeky little fucker aren’t you.”

“True that I’m considered bold and maybe a little audacious in certain circles.”

“Well, consider this,” Andrew asked. “Wymacks. What’s your deal with them?”

“This was sudden indeed.”

“I waited for the morning? For all I’m concerned that’s longer than enough,” Andrew stated as a matter of fact. “They sound like they know a lot, so naturally I am intrigued.”

“Andrew, is this about them knowing you?”

“Can’t say I am overjoyed in learning that I know nothing yet everyone knows about me.”

“Andrew you… you are my most well-kept secret,” he replied but added this after a moment of consideration. “Well, maybe second.”

“Glad I could make the top three.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not…” Nathaniel sighed and threw a tired look at Andrew. “They… well, David is the father of a friend of mine. The moment I took my father’s position, I secured him next to me and gave them the protection they needed.”

“That sounds… generous.”

“No, I mean, not really… they, they are good people. The moment Kevin learned about their existence we searched for them, and they didn’t even hesitate in accepting us.” He continued after a moment of consideration. “Andrew, there’s a single reason why you don’t know some things, and why some people know you. It’s protection. The world we are in, it’s nasty. The best safety I can offer you is distance from it and the people for as long as I can. That was the reason why Kevin’s mother left David, so that he wouldn’t find himself in all this mess…”

Nathaniel’s voice got lower and lower as he came to the end of his speech, and eyes got unfocused as they shifted towards the infinite amount of water between them. Andrew knew what he was thinking as well as he knew he had to change the subject asap before Nathaniel started regretting things he should _never_ regret.

So Andrew did the easiest way to distract him. Grabbed the sides of his head and smacked their lips together.

Both were out of breath when they were done, taste of salt a different twist to Nathaniel’s usual flavor. Andrew didn’t really complain, but noted to not do this again where their feet didn’t touch the ground. Staying afloat on water while making out was harder than they show in the movies.

“You mentioned breakfast, right?” Andrew asked as he pulled away, more than aware of the look in Nathaniel’s half-lidded eyes. His hair got a shade or two darker in sea, closest it got to the color Andrew first saw him in.

“I think I might go for a killer omelet.”

\--

So Andrew woke up between the arms of that man, hugging tightly behind him with the tip of his nose grazing Andrew’s nape.

Nathaniel shifted behind him, moving closer and tighter where he hugged. He pulled himself up and buried his face in Andrew’s hair, taking a deep breath as he spoke with a hoarse voice.

“You’re awake?”

“Just did,” Andrew replied. “Looks like a beautiful day outside.”

“Hmm-mm,” Nathaniel nodded and pulled away. His right arm was still under Andrew but, to his distaste, cold air has already filled the vacancy the lack of Nathaniel’s body left. “You want to go, or…”

Andrew turned on the bed to face Nathaniel.

His auburn curls fell just before his face, sunshine blessing it with golden hue that matched with his lit skin. Still in a sleepy daze, his eyes were halfway open to adjust the light, the brightness of his blue eyes feeding into the milky whites. When he raised his arm to shield the sunlight, Andrew couldn’t process the scene as anything but a masterpiece.

It was ridiculous.

Sometimes, Andrew wondered how this came to be. He would find himself thinking about that kid on the swing. The one who looked like he lived a million lives in that tiny body of his, that hadn’t smiled in years. That child inexplicably grew up to the man lying before him, so dangerous yet so defenseless, his every move, every inch of being disorienting Andrew to the edge of insatiable needs. To be with. To touch.

To be each other’s.

His mouth went dry when Nathaniel opened one eye to check up on him.

“No,” Andrew replied and threw his arm across Nathaniel’s chest, warmth immediately spreading all over him. “Not yet.”

Nathaniel made an approving sound and moved into Andrew’s hold, throwing one leg over him. “Excellent choice,” he hummed, right before the curl of his lips pressed Andrew’s collarbone.

“I,” murmured Andrew, “feel like I am played into this choice.”

Nathaniel’s soft, humorous breath tingled on his skin. “Maybe,” he whispered back. He paused enough to leave a tender kiss just where his mouth was. “But maybe I am tired,” he moved up, “and we have all the time,” a kiss on his neck. “In,” another kiss, “the,” kiss, “world.” Kiss. Kiss.

“Manipulative prick.”

Nathaniel laughed. And god, what a beautiful sound it was.

Andrew was almost afraid of speaking the next words but… but he was there, he was in his arms, their legs entangled and fingers intertwined, and he was... _him_.

“You promise?” Andrew whispered.

Nathaniel raised himself up to the pillow, now their faces at the same level. He was looking directly into Andrew’s eyes, crystal clear with determination as he spoke.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
